villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Snowy the Frostman
Snowy the Frostman is a murderous parody of the beloved Frosty the Snowman Christmas story. He is the main antagonist and center piece of the internet series of the same name. The series itself spoofs many famous horror movies and it's characters. Snowy was originally a teenage boy named Michael. He was put in a mental children's hospital, because his parents though he was evil and he stared at a window for years when plots for his revenge. Before he could start murdering, he was ran over by a snow plow and came back to life by his blood fusing in the snow, as well as the toxins that were allegedly in said snow. When his sister Lori brought him back to life by putting a hat on his head, she made a horrible mistake. Appearance Snowy is a large legless snowman with human eyes and a red coal nose. He has a gray top hat (later turning black) and has a rather wide figure (although he appears a bit skinnier in later episodes). As a human Snowy was a ginger kid with an unseen face obscured by a hooded jacket. Personality Snowy is evil and enjoys killing and eating innocent people. He however doesn't not appear to be entirely psychopathic, and retains an almost child-like intelligence and demeanor. He is joyous and is almost always smiling. Biography ''Snowy the Frostman 1 - Meet Snowy'' The first video starts with a suspicious man talking about how every year is exciting and that this year is no exception. It then cuts to a group of children about to put a hat on a newly built snowman (reminiscent of the original Frosty the Snowman story). When the hat is placed on his head, the snowman comes alive and declares "Happy Hanukkah!" but then remembers he's not Jewish. He then goes outright to say he doesn't like Jews, to the children's shock. He then happily realizes he's alive. The girl then points out that It may be due to all the toxins apparently in the snow he was built on. He then sweats and feels that he's getting 'the Vapors' to which the girl points out it's most likely caused by Global Warming. Snowy then suggests they have fun while he's still alive before proceeding to eat Billy completely out of nowhere and for no apparent reason. The girl then questions where Billy went, to which Snowy then tries to excuse his absence by saying his mom was calling him. The children now seem suspicious of Snowy, but he quickly casts their attention with suggesting they throw a parade, then a bloodbath, which makes the children's excitement fade. He then corrects himself and goes back to the parade idea. As the children parade through the streets with Snowy, he eventually suggest playing a game of leap frog. As the children jump over his back, he eats Matthew and burps out his severed leg, hat, and one glove. The girl then points out his absence and questions whether or not Snowy has been eating her friends. Snowy questions whether or not it would be a bad thing. The girl then finally asks if Snowy is evil. Snowy then points out that he is "The work of the Devil" because he can talk. He then tries to grab the girl in an attempt to eat her head off (while the other children with the girl have all vanished, implying that Snowy ate them as well). She runs from Snowy until she runs into the same man from the beginning of the video. He then offers to drive them to safety away from Snowy. They drive off and Snowy melts into a puddle (apparently because of Global Warming). As they drive off, the girl asks to be dropped off, but the man continues to drive. He then asks if little girls get in the vehicles of strangers so easily. He then laughs as the girl screams and meets an unknown fate. ''Snowy the Frostman 2 - Home for Xmas'' The second video starts abruptly where the first video ended. The man drops the girl off at her house and tells her to be safe and drives away. The girl is relieved at being home and knowing that Snowy is dead. Or, at least she hoped. The melted Snowy then reforms and declares "Happy Cuanza!". He then discovers he's alive and that Global Warming did not melt him. Instead, it was an overheating lamppost (which powered-off, allowing Snowy's regeneration). He then goes to finish what he started. Back at the girl's (who's name is revealed to be Lori, a parody of Laurie Strode from the Halloween series) house, she is explaining what Snowy did in the first video to her parents. They however, disregard her claims as imaginary. A man named Dr. Loompus (A parody of Dr. Samuel Loomis; again, another Halloween reference) appears completely out of nowhere and explains that Lori is telling the truth and that there is a killer on the loose. Lori's father then threatens to call the police, but Loompus has brought the town's Sheriff (who is a complete retard). Loompus suggests they discuss the matter down stairs and leave Lori in the bedroom all alone. Lori looks out the window to see a snowman across the street and It disappears (but then reappears, another Halloween spoof). Downstairs, Loompus again informs on the manic and suggest that everyone sticks together. After the agreement, Lori's mom abruptly suggests going to make hot tea, to everyone's agreement (disregarding their earlier stick-together plan) and so she goes to the kitchen to make tea. The backdoor is wide open and the kitchen floor is covered in snow. And all the knives in the holder are gone. Snowy then materializes from the snow and greets the woman (calling her "mother") and she realizes that Snowy was behind the crunchy floor. He then stabs her in the face with a knife while saying "happy holidays". The husband then questions why his wife is taking so long. He then suggests sending the sheriff to go check on her (but the sheriff is completely retarded) and decides to go check himself. In the kitchen, he looks in the pantry for her, but is knocked to the floor by a cat in the pantry (acknowledging that they don't even own a cat). He then finds his wife's corpse suspended upside down. He backs away in horror and bumps into Snowy, who wishes him a merry Christmas before killing him with a meat cleaver. Dr. Loompus is now worried (because he heard nothing but screaming and holiday greetings) that no one has returned from the kitchen. He then suggest he and sheriff go look for them. In the snow-filled kitchen, they find Snowy greeting them and the corpses of Lori's parents. He then attempts to 'stop' Snowy by shooting him, but Snowy simply regenerates (pointing out he's made of snow and that bullets don't hurt him). He then tells the sheriff to stop Snowy, but the sheriff has his gun aimed the wrong way and he shoots himself in the neck. Loompus then flees to Lori's room and informs her of Snowy's return. She the questions why he's after her. Loopmus tries to tell her before Snowy has time to kill him. But, Loompus stutters for too long and gets stabbed In the back with a knife by Snowy. Snowy then breaks into the room and greets Lori (in a parody of The Shining). She flees to the roof of the house and calls for help. She grabs the attention of a police officer (but he walks away after Lori explains that a snowman is trying to kill her). Lori then slips and is clinging to the gutters for dear life and is offered a hand by Snowy (but she won't take his hand cause she's afraid he'll eat it). Snowy then asks Lori to 'join' him (Lori doesn't understand) and tells her that Loompus never told her the family's dark secret. He then says he's Lori's brother, to Lori's disbelief. He then again asks her to 'join' him so they can rule the world. But Lori resists (in a parody of Star Wars) and lets go of the gutters and falls seemingly to her death (in another Halloween spoof). Snowy and all the other characters then abruptly disappear. ''Snowy the Frostman 3 - The Nightmare'' The third video picks up right where the second one left off. Lori still lays in the snow, seemingly dead. When Snowy emerges from behind the house towards her. Loompus then appears out of nowhere and blasts Snowy with a flamethrower, seemingly killing him. Lori then wakes up in a children's mental hospital. After Lori believes the events of the previous episodes were merely dreams, Loompus then explains that Snowy is real and dead. And that he murdered her parents. Lori then expresses her frustration and horror (seeming as 'the same night' has been happening for years) and asks to leave. Loompus explains that the reason she's in the hospital is because nobody believes her story of Snowy murdering her parents and friends. He also didn't tell anyone because he didn't want people thinking he was crazy as well. He then leaves the room to let Lori sleep. Lori then has a dream in which she wakes up in her own bed and her parents are alive to comfort her. She then explains the details of the dream and then her mom turns into a Snowy hybrid version of herself and kills her husband after questioning his murder. As Lori avoids her mother, she's suddenly running in the halls of the hospital. Loompus then appears and tells her there' no hope for 'him'. To which he means Lori's brother. A door then opens and we see Michael sitting in a chair looking out the window at the snow, apparently for years. This lead to Loompus eventually giving him the nickname "Snowy". Lori then greets her brother. And he then questions why their parents abandoned him in the hospital to rot. And says he'll make them pay. Snowy then materializes from a wall (the wall turning into his face and hands) and grabs Lori while wishing her a merry Christmas. Lori is then woken up by Melissa and Christopher (two kids in her group from the first video). They explain that they're alive, but Billy and Matthew did not survive. Lori believes Snowy is dead, but the other kids think he's closer than ever now. They also explain that they got locked up because no one believes Lori's story. They then warn her to not go to sleep. To which they come forth to say they also had Snowy-related nightmares and that Snow has found a 'loop-hole'. Lori the has a plan to bring Snowy back into the real world by going to sleep and pull him out upon waking up. In the dream, she is outside the hospital during the day and sees Michael walking in the road with a knife. He then explains that he's escaping and going to get revenge on their parents. Lori then warns Michael about an oncoming snowplow, but Michael is run over and killed. Snowy then appears (dressed like Freddy Krueger) and tells that he was splattered all over the snow. Frustrated over Lori's lack of understanding, Snowy then says that he wasn't always a snowman. He then finally states that their parents abandoned him in an insane asylum because they thought he was evil. For years, he stared out the window, plotting his revenge. Then, when he finally escaped, he was run over with a snowplow. In death, his blood fused with the snow, and enabled him to return form the dead as a killer snowman when Lori and her friends built him on the same snow he died on. Lori's touch brought Snowy back (somehow because they're family). He also explains that the reason for her attempted murder at his hands was because he didn't know Lori's identity at the time. And that now, he must possess Lori's body to become a kid again. He then offers to let Lori join him, but she flees in terror (to Snowy's prediction). As she runs, a giant version of Snowy's head states that he's everywhere in the dream. As Lori runs, Snowy grabs her from behind a tree. As he declares that he got her, Lori reverses it by saying she has him and pulls him out of the dream world (by her friends waking her). When Lori awakens, Snowy is nowhere to be seen. Christopher suggesting the trap didn't work. Melissa is then impaled through the mouth by Snowy's arm (he's still dressed like Freddy Krueger) and jokingly states that Melissa bit off more than she could chew. As Lori and Christopher run from Snowy, he points out that they should have had a plan for when Snowy came into their world. When they reach the door, Dr. Loompus enters. Lori then explains that Snowy has returned and he says he has the asylum riddled with explosives. He forces them out the door and orders them to get as far away from the building as possible. So can have 'one more session' with Snowy (to Lori's sadness and dismay). Loompus confronts Snowy in the building and prepares to end Snowy's reign of terror tonight (which only started tonight) and blows up the asylum. Lori is then finally relieved that Snowy is dead "for reals". And along with all the other patients in the hospital. As Christopher annoyingly begins to point out plot-holes in the story, Lori starts to bludgeon him to death with a shovel (which she got from nowhere) while showing signs of insanity and trauma from her experiences. ''Snowy the Frostman 4 - The Gleaming'' This episode is most notably a parody of Stephen King's The Shining, featuring Shelly and Jack Torrance. In the Ebola Country Police Station, Lori is being held in suspicion of attacking Christopher in the previous episode. After watching a news segment about Dr. Loompus' destruction of the hospital in the previous episode, Lori is picked up by her aunt and uncle (The Torrance couple from the Shining). After further displaying insanity and trauma from her experience, Jack despises the idea of bringing Lori home with them. With the officer (who is just referred to as "black woman") agrees. Shelly disagrees with this. Jack then points out that their hotel house can be seen from the window of Lori's cell and (hesitantly) says she's gonna be staying with them there. After more discussion, Lori is taken to the hotel. Lori is riding a kid's bike down the hall, and Jack comes in to question her. Shelly says that she's trying to tire her out before bedtime. Jack then says that he's going to his office to write his novel, and insists that Shelly not let Lori disturb him in doing so. As Lori rides down the hall, she sees her brother Michael (the original form of Snowy) and he again says Lori will 'join' him. But she runs away before he finishes, which makes him fade away. Back in Jack's office, he's working on a typewriter when Lori appears and declares that Snowy has returned. Jack's concentration is ruined and he angrily yells that Snowy isn't real. Shelly comes in and suggests that Lori should go to bed and so she does. Later that night, Jack regrets bringing Lori to their home and declares that he would sell his soul for a drink right now after entering the bar basement of the hotel. A large selection of alcohols and Snowy himself (dressed as a bartender) appear out of thin air. Snowy says that Jack's request can be arranged. After introducing himself, Snowy offers Jack a drink of Red Rum (which has a picture of his human form's hooded face on it's label). Lori is hearing the entire conversation between Jack and Snowy (in distorted voices) while cutting out to shots of an elevator leaking snow as Snowy pours the Red Rum in a glass for Jack. After realizing he forgot his wallet, and Snowy saying that his soul is enough to pay for the drink, Jack finishes the drink, and Snowy has suddenly vanished along with all the other beverages. Jack then starts to cough up blood and snow, and Loompus (still recovering in the hospital form episode 3) declares that Lori is in trouble and he must save her. Lori runs out of the bedroom to Shelly while screaming that Jack is drinking Red Rum. Shelly disregards Lori's panic as Jack being drunk. The latter himself then chops through the door, but stop and comes in after Shelly points out that the door is unlocked. Shelly then asks Jack how he's doing and he points out that he'll be even more fine than he is now when he gets Lori, prompting her to continuing running away. Snowy's reflection is then shown in the reflection of a mirror. Indicating that by drinking the Red Rum, Jack has become possessed by Snowy the Frostman. Loompus then pulls up to the hotel (while damning Arbies for all of it's convenient locations, which apparently forced him to stop earlier) and hoping he's not too late. As Loompus wanders through the halls (wandering if he should regret shouting Lori's name while looking for her) Snowy ambushes him and cleaves an axe into his chest. While Lori grieves, Snowy points out that he is the bad guy. As Loompus dies, he says he has something to tell Lori (to which she questions as to why he always waits to tell her the important stuff when he's dying). He says that both her and Snowy have "The Gleaming" and that Snowy is being controlled by someone. Before he can say who, he succumbs to his injury and dies (again). After Snowy, annoyed over the plot-twists and pointing them out, Lori becomes enraged at Snowy for killing everyone she loves. She begins to glow with power, which makes Snowy fall apart and Jack is unveiled under Snowy's bottom half. Lori, amazed by her sudden display of power, and not knowing what else to do, runs out of the hotel into the woods with Snowy in pursuit. As she wanders, a bunny appears and jesters for her to follow it. The animal leads Lori to a Greenhouse, which gives Lori the idea. When Snowy stumbles upon the Greenhouse, he enters looking for Lori, and she shuts the door and traps Snowy inside. As Snowy melts while ranting about weight loss and why he melts so often throughout the night Lori is joined by other animals as she jokes that Snowy is "all wet". The animals get a good laugh out of this while Lori herself isn't that amused. The episode ends as jingle bells are heard in the distance. ''Snowy the Frostman 5 - The Exorcism'' This episode is most notably a parody of The Exorcist and Poltergeist film franchises. Picking up immediately where the fourth episode left off. The sound is revealed to be the sleigh bells of Santa Clause's sled. When Santa pulls up and lands, Lori explains the situation about Snowy and that he's dead. However, Santa gets the wrong idea, believing that Lori was saddened that Snowy died (not aware that Snowy was actually evil and murderous). So Santa opens the greenhouse door and lets in the "Christmas wind" to revive Snowy (similar to the original film). Lori attempts to warn him, but her warnings fall on deaf ears as she trips and falls face down in the snow. Snowy comes back to life (again) and isn't sure of what introduction phrase he should say. As Santa welcomes Snowy back, the psychotic snowman impales Santa in the face with his arm. He then breaks the fourth wall and remarks that he's a stinker. As he finally gets Lori and once again insists that she 'joins' him. Snowy now grows annoyed (again breaking the fourth wall by saying they were running out oh horror movies to spoof). He then makes her join him the "hard way". Revealing that by 'join' he means allow Snowy to posses her body, to which Snowy proceeds to do. Lori wakes up back at her house with her aunt. She explains that they found her unconscious outside in the snow. Lori doesn't remember anything after her escape from the hotel. Dr. Samuel Loomps remarks that Snowy is also nowhere to be found. Lori again remarks upon Dr. Loompus' miraculous return (again). And he points out that It was "Merely an axe wound in the chest". Lori then angrily questions why Dr. Loompus brought her back to the same house Snowy murdered both her parents in. Samuel believes that his house would be the last place that Snowy would think to look for Lori. Shelly then puts Lori to bed and she and Samuel exit the room. Shelly questions Lori's true safety, and Samuel completely disagrees with that. Revealing that the real reason he brought Lori back to her house was that he could set up a trap for Snowy. Lori hears their entire conversation through the hole in the door (that Snowy left with a knife in Episode 2). In the living room Samuel reveals that he went somewhere and got 'the antidote' (before going to another Arby's restaurant). Shelly questions what it's for; right before Samuel can finish telling Shelly that Snowy is apart of the experiment, a possessed Lori crawls out on her revered limbs (a reference to The Exorcist) and pours Loompus' drink on the floor (although from the camera's angle, it looks like she's urinating on the floor). She then says that "he's here" (implying Snowy) as the lights flicker and an image of Snowy appears on the TV. Dr. Loompus is at first shocked and disgusted at this, but he eventually orders Lori out of the room. Shelly questions Lori's strange behavior but Samuel chalks it up to childish antics (pointing out that he did similar things as a kid). Shelly then goes to check on Lori. When she opens the door (which has a picture of Snowy's face on it or a split second) the room is covered in snow. Lori' head spins 360 degrees like a garden sprinkler as she spits snow out of her mouth. She then says "Stay away you stupid bitch!" and telekinetically flings Shelly into the wall. Later, a car pulls up to the house; Dr. Loompus is startled by a ringing of the doorbell. Samuel hopes it's Snowy. But when he opens the door, he is greeted by a figure, who he addresses as Dr. Robert Glynn. Samuel grudgingly wants to know what he wants. And Robert replies that he's here to see his "creation". And tries to 'stop' Samuel by shooting him, but he dodges the bullet. He then hears Lori calling his name. He finds Lori's face in a static-filled TV. She says that Snowy's got her and that he must save her. Snowy's face then replaces Lori's and he says that Lori is his. Samuel pins the blame for this on the figure, who simply replies: "It's fate, Samuel. Acha Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha". The man is finally revealed to be the same man who dropped Lori off at her house in the beginning of the series. Robert then shoots Samuel in the leg, which he easily shrugs off. He does this again with the same result. Robert then shoots him in the arm, which he again shrugs off (but with more effort then the leg shots). And finally, he shoots Dr. Loompus in the head. This does not kill him instantly, but he notes that it's "actually pretty bad" as he bleeds percussively from the wound and collapses from blood-loss. Robert remarks that Samuel is an "idiot" and goes to Lori's room. Where he says that "it's time". Here, it's revealed that Snowy had been in the house the entire time. And that he has possessed Lori's body. Snowy then asks about Dr. Loompus, and Robert says he's taken care of him, to Snowy's relief. As Loompus lays seemingly dead on the floor, he dreams about a black and white old style movie theatre with Lori singing about the future (this is a parody of Eraserhead's 'Everything is Fine'). After the performance, a long pause of creepy tension is present. But Lori eventually opens her hands and a flash of light emerges. Dr. Loompus then wakes up miraculously regenerated (like he always does) and notes that Lori 'saved' him. Lori's face then appears in a static television again, telling him to get off his ass and save her. As Robert says joyously that Snowy's process is almost complete. Samuel then bursts into the room and injects Snowy with the antidote. Snowy is expelled from Lori's body and he floats away in the form of a small white ball of energy. Before that, he explains that he made it by stealing the formula from Robert's house. The closet opens as a vortex (parodying The Poltergeist) and everyone runs out of the room. Samuel apologizes to Lori and says they have to go with "Plan B". He throws her into a Witness Relocation truck and it drives away. Robert scolds Samuel for ruining everything and Samuel notes that it's all over. The house is then sucked up by the white vortex and it disappears. Samuel then wonders if Shelly was ever gotten out of there. And Robert shoots Dr. Loompus in the chest (which only annoys him). To be Continued in Snowy the Frostman 6 - Camp Death ''Snowy the Frostman 6 - Camp Death'' This episode is most notably a parody of the Friday the 13th film series: Starring both Jason Voorhees and his mother Pamela Voorhees. Episode 6 picks up right after the previous. Dr. Loompus is "going with plan B" and gives her to the Witness Relocation Program. The van is driving to a place called Camp Death (an obvious parody of Camp Crystal Lake from the Friday the 13th series). The van drops her off and gives her a wig, sunglasses, and the new name of "Veronica" before driving off. As Lori questions where she is, she is greeted by a parodied version of Pamela Voorhees. Pamela welcomes her to camp death while gagging from a cigarette. As Lori expresses disbelief at the camp's menacing name, Pamela explains that it's named in memory of Jason, her son who drowned in the lake years ago. Now she only has the camp open in the winter time to keep the lake frozen. She then escorts "Veronica" to her cabin off camera. Meanwhile, Snowy (who appears to have regenerated) is burrowing through the ground until he hits a mailbox (which annoys him). Back at Lori's cabin, Lori attempts to sleep but is intruded by Dr. Loompus yet again. He yet again exclaims that Snowy is coming (which annoys "Veronica"). He then says that the two of them must continue with "Plan B" (which was originally thought to have been to hide Lori from Snowy; hiding her from Dr. Robert Glen was Loompus' true intention). More details about Snowy's background are revealed as he explains that Glen originally 'saved' Lori from Snowy was that he could posses her body and become a child again. And now Loompus' full plan is for Lori to use her powers to knock Snowy into a deep and seemingly inescapable cavern in the campground. Lori (annoyingly) agrees to the plan, in believing that this would finally be 'it'. Now they wait for Snowy to reach the camp. Snowy reaches the camp and comes across several tents containing frisky teenagers. As he recalls that he "should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque" he hears laughter coming from the tent. After unsuccessfully asking them about Lori (with them throwing dirty clothes at his face) he snaps and stomps on their tent with them inside (possibly killing them). Two girls running past Snowy wearing only swimwear go by and Snowy goes over to question them. When Snowy reaches them he discovers they have been butchered and dismembered off camera (although the sounds of it were heard). As he's about to leave he meets a parodied Jason Voorhees. After a polite conversation, Snowy resumes his quest for Lori (after saying he will email Jason, which he doubts seeing as how no one emails him). Snowy finally reaches the cabin and knocks on the door. Lori shoots Snowy with another power bolt (a hint of The Gleaming from episode 4) and sends him flying outside. After Lori unleashes a vicious assault that sends Snowy plummeting to the cavern, he is clinging to Lori's hand (and he notes how it's an ironic 'role-reversal' from the 2nd episode). After Snowy gullies Lori by reminding them that they're siblings (and after she has a montage of having happy times with Snowy) she foolishly pulls Snowy up. As Snowy yet again tries to posses Lori, Loompus kicks Lori into the cavern. Lori tries to hold on but Loompus' glove is too slippery and she falls in (seemingly dying). An outraged Loompus blames Snowy but is pushed in. As Snowy ponders about staying as a snowman and moving to Canada, Pamela shoves Snowy into the hole (for not emailing her son even though he was planning on it). After Jason complains to his mother about murdering someone (believing it's his job to do so) she apologizes. At the bottom of the cavern, the three are frozen (with Snowy questioning "now what?") and Glen's laugh (which mocks the "Jason" chime that's heard in the Friday the 13th films) is heard. ''Snow the Frostman 7 - Snowy In Space'' This episode mostly parodies Jason X and Star Wars. 10,529 years pass after the events of the previous episode. And a future with massively developed technology is created (with the inhabitants being the "perfect children" Loompus and Glen created with their drug) and Glen has taken over as their leader. A ship discovers the frozen remains of the three characters and they are taken aboard a massive space ship. Snowy is taken into a testing room while Loompus and Lori are thawed out and introduced to the future. Here it's revealed the earth went into a second ice age and is now uninhabitable. Human technology evolved and the human race was able to escape extinction (accept for republicans, who were abandoned and left to die). The ship they are in is on it's way to a gigantic planet-sized space structure called Earth 2 and will be arriving in one hour. Lori is again relieved that it's "finally over" and that Snowy must be dead (not knowing Snowy was aboard the ship). They also express sadness (and Lori showing signs of insanity) that they have left all their friends and family behind (Lori's being all murdered by Snowy). The future man then escort Lori and Loompus to their room. They pass by a time machine on their way there and Lori plans to use it. The man claims that the time machine is for "qualified technicians" only. Lori then suggests that he could take them back (to stop Snowy from being created) and he again rejects the idea (due to how dangerous time travel can be, and that they don't have permission form their leader). He takes them to a hologram room to relive all their past memories while he consults his "leader". Loompus then decides to (attempt) to tell Lori "the whole story". Meanwhile the other man is in the testing room with Snowy. He suddenly regains consciousness and impales the man with his arm while yelling out a usual holiday greeting (but stops due to a headache). The man then suddenly gets back up completely healed and tells Snowy that it is the year 12539. Snowy is confused about his regeneration and 'kills' him again in the same fashion. This proves futile as people "can no longer die in the future", to Snowy's disappointment. Loompus then goes on (finally) explain Snowy's full origin. Loompus and Glen worked together to create a drug that would produce "perfect children" in the children's mental hospital (the same one from episode 3). Michael (Snowy's human identity) was the first test subject for the drug before he was born. Michael was then given the drug while he was still in lori's mother's womb. Michael was born perfect and everything was well until Snowy hit his teens. Glen took Michael away (with the help of the retarded sheriff from episode 2) from his parents and permanently had him committed to a mental asylum (under the guise that he was very dangerous) to have constant surveillance over him. Glen told Michael that his parents don't love nor want him as their son any longer, making him hate them and Glen his only friend. Loompus protested against the idea and was ejected from the experiment (causing their grudge against each other). Years later Lori was born with the same powers as Michael (although to a lesser degree due to residue in her mother's womb). On Christmas eve Glen allowed Snowy to escape the asylum to murder his and Lori's parents for revenge. But he only did this to mow over Michael with a snowplow. And later that day Lori and her friends (starting episode 1) built a snowman on the same snow Michael died in (and the toxins mentioned in episode 1), thus birthing Snowy. Later Glen 'rescued' Lori from Snowy and took her home so he could posses her to become human again (after slaughtering his own parents). Loompus did everything he did in his power to prevent this from happening (creating the series). Snowy enters the room to finish what he started. They realize that he's not a hologram (they were still in the hologram room) and they alert the crew. Loompus then tricks Snowy with the hologram room and imitates his past memories. He almost succeeds but the future men open the door and reveal their true intentions. They then reveal that they are humans created form Loompus and Glen's drug and now work for him. Glen then reveals himself on a giant screen and greets Loompus. He is about to do his usual 'this can't be' dialog but goes against it. ''Snowy the Frostman 8 - The Final Showdown'' This is the final episode of the series. It picks up shortly before the previous episode ended. Glen tells that the drug he and Loompus created had a side effect of immortality. This is why Loompus never dies throughout the series, he was secretly injected a long time ago. He reveals that he ran over Michael to prove this theory, creating Snowy in the first place. Loompus is in shock and declares Glen a madman. Glen is disappointed that Loompus would never go with his plans and orders his guards to detain him. Meanwhile Lori is finally going to be handed over to Snowy so he can posses her. Lori snatches the time machine card from the guard and escapes through the door. Snowy chases after her and Loompus uses 'the Gleaming' to knock the guards away (possibly killing them) to do battle with Glen (in a parody of Star Wars). Lori is looking for the time machine and Snowy catches her. She finally gives up and wants Snowy to posses her. Snowy is shocked by this and rambles about how 'easy' it was (besides the hard journeys throughout the ordeal). Meanwhile Loompus and Glen are fighting (in a parody of Luke's fight with Darth Vader) and he knocks Loompus close to an edge. He tries to convince him to join him to bring order to the galaxy. He refuses as usual before Glen tries convincing him he is Loompus' father. He then tries to kill Loompus, but is thrown over the edge and freezes to death in outer space. Snowy is still rambling on and Lori blasts him. She then gets into the time machine and Loompus joins her. She desperately punches in the date as Snowy tries to open the time machine door. From here we are given a montage of Snowy-parodied horror movies, including: Child's Play, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Jaws, Saw, and The Ring. Loompus and Lori arrive in the same area where Snowy was first created. And they see Lori and her past friends building Snowy. Snow then materializes in the snow behind Loompus and grabs him. Loompus tries to manipulate Snowy into "joining" he and Lori, but he decides against it and impales Loompus. He slowly 'dies' again as he reveals he has nothing else to reveal and tells Lori to make him proud. Lori then stabs Snowy with a syringe filled with the antidote, 'ending' their story (ironically where it began). Snowy begins to melt away and dies for the last time while thanking the viewer for buying his DVD. Lori is at first relieved that 'it's' finally over. But she is horrified that her past self and her friends have just finished building Snowy. She falls to her knees in dismay in front of Snowy and he eats her. He then declares that the kids have a parade with him like in the first episode. Loompus then recovers as usual and wonders if "that Arby's is still open". Victims #Billy: Eaten (killed) #Matthew: Eaten (killed) #His mother: Stabbed in the face with a knife (killed) #His father: Decapitated with a meat cleaver (killed) #Melisa: Impaled through the mouth by Snowy's arm (killed) #Jack Torrance: Possessed (exorcised; fate unknown) #Santa Claus: Impaled in the face by Snowy's arm (killed) #Shelly Torrance: Sucked into a portal Snowy's astral form created (fate unknown) #Teenage Boy: Possibly crushed to death inside a tent (possibly killed) #Teenage Girl: Possibly crushed to death inside a tent (possibly killed) #Future Guard: Impaled in the face with Snowy's arm (killed by regenerated; attempted) #Dr. Samuel Loompus: 'Killed' in various ways (all failed) #Lori: Eaten (killed) Gallery Snowy kills Santa.jpg|Snowy kills Santa Clause Snowy is happy.jpg|Snowy happy Snowy and the children.png|Snowy and the children Snowy ends it.jpg|Snowy Trivia *He is an evil version of Frosty the Snowman. *He is very similar to Jack Frost from the horror movie Jack Frost. *The series he stars in makes many references to many different famous horror movies, most notably the Halloween series. Category:Male Category:Internet Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Related to Hero Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Serial Killers Category:Teenagers Category:Power Hungry Category:Revived Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Possessor Category:Psychopath Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Titular Category:Self-Aware Category:Chaotic Evil